


In a happier world

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Just a little silly things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Master Windu had collected Master Kenobi, said the right words, bowed the right way, then he had taken him to the shuttle.





	In a happier world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avid_Aviator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_Aviator/gifts).



> For avid-aviator on tumblr, for the kiss meme

It had been all very proper, as befitting of Jedi. Master Windu had come, dressed perfectly to the last tunics, the perfect picture of poise and contained power. He really was a striking figure, a drugged up to the gills Obi-Wan had thought, like something of an holo, a perfect example of what a Knight should be, wise and powerful. Without the shining armour, but the Jedi tunics were totally not a turn-off in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

Of course, he always thought that about Mace but non-drugged Obi-Wan was less honest with himself about it.

Mace Windu had officially extended the thanks of the Jedi Order to the medics of the Senate. They had, after all, saved two Jedi at great peril to themselves. When the battle between Skywalker, Kenobi and Sidious had been done, the damage to the building were so extensive it was at risk of collapsing. And it had, approximatively three minutes after the medic team had evacuated. Still, risks or not, they had entered it again after the first evacuation and saved Obi-Wan’s life, stopping the haemorrhage, and collecting him and the passed out Anakin, and they had cared for him during the ten days he had spent in their bacta tank.

So, Master Windu had collected Master Kenobi, said the right words, bowed the right way, then he had taken him to the shuttle.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan had asked, propping himself on his friend’s shoulder to limp. An holochair was waiting for him at the Temple but here, there was a risk of a indiscreet droid send to take a picture by a journalist.

“He’s on Naboo.”

“So he didn’t wait to resign.”

“We’ll talk about that later. He’s safe, he’s in a safe place.” And he had given Obi-Wan a small smile, all reassuring and practiced.

Yes, it had all ben proper, until the shuttle, where Mace had said to the medic, once Obi-Wan was strapped on: “You can ride in the cockpit, I will keep Master Kenobi company”.

“Mace?” Obi-Wan had asked, surprised. And even more surprised when he saw Mace hesitating. Master Windu didn’t hesitate, he did or he did not. The Master of the Order came nearer, sit down on the cot and then took his hand.

This time, surprise was not strong enough to describe Obi-Wan’s state.

“Do you know what I thought when I understood you had go to confront the Sith Lord, without waiting for other backup that the young man the Sith Lord had manipulated for years, manipulated so long that he was feeling comfortable revealing himself to him…”

“Mace, there was no time to...”

“Not now, Obi-Wan. Do you know what I thought?”

“No?”

“That we were idiots to renounce that spark in the name of our duty. I wasn’t less attached to you in that moment, knowing you were fighting to the death with a Sith Lord that I would have been if we had been lovers for the last two years.”

There was an intensity in his words that seemed to make him even more impressive and Obi-Wan was happy he had stopped him from talking, because he would probably only embarrass himself. He could feel a flush colouring his cheeks under that gaze and he didn’t need more.

“You could have died.” Mace said and he pronounced the last word with a strange intonation, like it was an offense and not the day to day business of a Jedi.

“It’s not the first time.” Obi-Wan protested, before thinking it wasn’t probably the best argument.

“This is less comforting that you think it is.”

Was Mace getting closer?

“And now, we’re going to the Temple, where the healers are waiting for you. Your friend Master Eerin has, I believe, a long list of exercises ready to help you build your muscles masse again. You’ll finish healing and take your place on the Council again to bring the Order into good shape after the war, into better shape. We’ll learn from our mistakes and you’ll never, **_never_** , go confront a Sith Lord without me again.”

There were little green sparks in the brown of Mace’s eyes, he had never remarked them before. He could count every one of them now.

“…How could I swear that? Imagine you’re on another planet! ”

“Obi-Wan, now is not the time for rhetoric.”

“I will reasonably try to not confront Sith Lords without you.”

“Good. And now that the future is cleared, you need to decide if you want it or now, because I have every intention to kiss you until the medic yells at me for elevating your cardiac rhythm.”

There was a pause, probably Mace giving him time to make his choice, but Obi-Wan’s brain was stuck.

“Our decision…”

“It was a stupid one.”

“Your position…”

“Time for me to use it for make the Order a better place, instead of simply having the headaches that come with it.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth again but Mace was so close he didn’t remember what he wanted to say.

“There is only one reason to refuse Obi-Wan, it is if you don’t want it.”

And since Obi-Wan closed his mouth at that, Mace finished leaning down and kissed him so thoroughly that if the clone medic didn’t yell at him, the Jedi healers totally did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username. Come and say hi, I don't bite and I'm always happy to talk about Star wars!


End file.
